runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Journal/Transcript
* the journal is old and covered in dust * inside are several chapters... ** intro *** you turn to the page titled 'intro' Gather round, all ye followers of the dark arts. Read carefully the words that I hereby inscribe, as I detail the heady the brew that is responsible for my greatest creation yet. I am Kardia, the most wretched witch in all the land,scorned by beauty and the world. See what I have created: the most powerful force of darkness ever to be seen in human form! ** iban *** you turn to the page titled 'iban' Iban was a Black Knight who had learned to fight under the great Darkquerius himself. Together they had taken on the might of the White Knights, and the blood of a hundred soldiers had been wiped from Iban's sword. In many respects Iban was not so different from the White Knights that he so mercilessly slaughtered: noble and educated with a taste for the finer things in life. But there was something that made him different: ambition. No, not the simple desire to succeed or lead one's fellow man. This was an ambition that hungered for something beyond the mortal realm **** continue reading ..that was almost godlike in its insatiability. But therein lay the essence of his darkness. At its most base level, Iban's fundamental impulse was a desire to control the hearts and minds of his fellow man. To take them beyond the pale of mere allegiance, and corrupt them into a pure force for evil. This was the fantasy that chased him in his dreams. A whole legion of soul-less beings, their minds demented from the sheer power that he had channelled through to them. But dreams was all they ever were. As a mere mortal- heroic though he was- this was an ambition that Iban was unable to achieve. Meeting his demise in the White Knights' now famous Dawn Ascent, Iban died with the bitter taste of failure in his mouth. Little did he know that his death was only the beginning. (1) ** the ressurection *** you turn to the page titled 'the ressurection ' I knew of Iban's life, though of course we had never met. And using the power of my dark arts, I vowed to resurrect this once great warrior. I would raise him again, to fulfill the promise of his human life: to be a Master of the Undead. ** the four elements *** you turn to the page titled 'the four elements' *** there are four more chapters **** flesh ***** you turn to the page titled 'flesh' Ibans Flesh Taking a small doll to represent Iban, I smeared my effigy with the four crucial elements that constitute a life. Rooting around the desolate battlefield, I had been able to steal a piece of Iban's cold flesh. Now clasping some in my own hand, I smeared it over my miniature idol, all the while chanting Iban's name. (2) **** blood ***** you turn to the page titled 'blood' Ibans Blood I also needed some blood. By now, Iban's body was just a hardened vessel-his life blood had literally drained from him. But these caverns are home to the giant spider, a venomous creature that is known to feed on human blood. Killing one of these spiders, I wiped my carved doll in its blood. (2) **** shadow ***** you turn to the page titled 'shadow' Ibans Shadow Then came the hard part: recreating the parts of a man that cannot be seen or touched: those intangible things that are life itself. Using all the mystical force that I could muster, I performed the ancient ritual of Incantia, a spell so powerful that it nearly stole the life from my frail and withered body. Opening my eyes again, I saw the three demons that had been summoned. Standing in a triangle, their energy was focused on the doll. These demons would be the keepers of Iban's shadow. Black as night, their shared spirit would follow his undead body like an angel of death. The three demons are Doomion, Othainian and Holthion. Each of them drops an amulet for the chest containing Iban's shadow. (2) **** conscience ***** you turn to the page titled 'conscience' Ibans conscience Finally, I had to construct that most unique thing, the one element which seperates man from every other beast- his conscience. A zombie does not need a mind: his is a mindless destruction, borne of simple bloodlust. But for all of Iban's life, he himself choose to take the evil path- driven by such monstrous ambition. This is what gave him such potential- potential that I would now harness to the fullest. ****** continue reading Locked inside a old wooden cage sat a beautiful white dove. A symbol of freedom and hope, but oblivious to the darkness of the world- just like a newborn child. Taking it from the cage, I cradled the creature in my hands, stroking its downy feathers. With Iban's resurrection almost complete, I looked into the bird's innocent blue eyes. Placing a gentle kiss upon its head, I then strangled the bird- extinguising its life between my pustulating fingers. Truly this dead dove would now be Iban's conscience: a mind that started with the innocence of every other living creature, but chose to follow evil. ******* continue reading Crumbling some of the dove's bones onto the doll, I cast my mind's eye onto Iban's body. My ritual was complete, soon he would be coming to life. I, Kardia, had resurrected the legendary Iban, the most powerful evil being ever to take human form. And I alone knew that the same process that I had used to create him, was also capable of destroying him. But now I was exhausted. As I closed my eyes to sleep, I was settled by a strange feeling of contentment anticipation of the evil that Iban would soon unleash. (2)(1) (1) (1) (1) - close book option when closing window (2) - there are four more chapters menu option when closing window